


Not a Tattoo Guy

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Discussion of Piercings and Tattoos, Dominance, M/M, Obedience, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild spoilers for episode 5.09 (no spoilers for plot, just spoilers for G and Sam's banter in the show). </p><p>Sam doesn't want G to have a tattoo or a body piercing, so he asserts his ownership over G. Established consensual dominance/submission relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Tattoo Guy

“Maybe I should get a silver stud right there,” G said as Sam stroked his cock. 

“Nope,” Sam said, gripping tighter. It was an order, and G knew it.

He did like provoking Sam.

“Maybe a nipple ring,” G said, “Could be fun.”

Sam stopped.

G sighed. He pushed too far. 

Sam pinched his nipple then, hard. G winced _(he was allowed to wince in front of Sam; he was allowed to show anything to Sam)._

“Okay,” G said, catching his breath. “Maybe the tattoo idea was right all along. Maybe a design, right here, covering this,” G said, gesturing at his chest and stomach.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he ran his hand up G’s torso. “No.”

“Why not?” He could push Sam just a little bit farther, G guessed.

“You know why not.”

“It’s already messed up plenty, might as well cover it,” G said, running his finger along a scar on his side _(he has too many scars, he knows, his body has been warped by too many mistakes)._

Sam placed his hand over G’s, above his scar, and pressed down. “Every one of these scars represents a time you survived. I love these scars. You don’t hide these from me, understand?” 

G nodded. “And the piercings?” He was breathing hard _(he always did when Sam was possessive, when Sam made him feel, blissfully, like he could never escape)._

“I said no,” Sam said, gruff now. “And you’ll do as I say.” He gripped G by the hips and pressed him back against the wall. “Tell me why, G.” Sam’s lips hovered close to his.

“My body belongs to you,” G said, breathlessly. 

“Say it again,” Sam ordered.

“I belong to you,” G said, arching his body closer to Sam’s. 

Sam grabbed his jaw and kissed him, long, aggressive. After all this time, he could still leave G feeling overwhelmed. 

When they parted, G smiled up at him. “What would you have done if I had gotten a tattoo without asking?” 

Sam slapped his thigh, hard, and smiled. “You don’t even want to know. I should punish you just for thinking of that question.” 

“You probably should,” G said, smiling back. “Otherwise, I’ll never learn.”


End file.
